A Happy tree friends story of sorts
by ninjaglitch20
Summary: You started your first day of high school to drama what happens and how do you live? Flippy x Splendid x Splendont x Reader


**Hey guys im new so excuse my stupidness in writing and jumping around because uhm I suck at writing and really don't care about le rules of writing so I can BAM be random at times but that one was planned :3.**

**So this is a flippy x reader x splendid and splendont.**

**I DO NOT OWN HTF insert more copyrights?**

You opened your eyes to your dark room, another nightmare.You wish you knew what it was about but you were too tired to think. You looked over at your clock, the red letters shown it was 3:00 a.m. You shivered and the thought of it being "when spirits lurk hour". You snuggled up in your blanket and shut your eyes.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

You rubbed your eyes still tired. It was time to get ready to go to the dreaded torture house they call school. You sat up and realized it was still dark so you went to your window and saw it was raining, hard. You smiled welcoming the rain, "Hello my friend please stay with me all day."

~le time jump to school~

You jumped out of your car and headed inside not worrying if your hair got wet. Lifty and shifty ran by you and hit your books out of your hand. "Welcome to your doom freshy!" 'Great' is all you thought 'Freshman year should be wonderful.' You picked up your books and headed inside. You were usually alone and didn't mind. 'Just get through the hall and find your locker.' You headed into the crazy hall way of people talking, throwing random junk, hugging, fixing their hair, putting on make up, flirting, etc. 'Gawd there all so stupid'. You found your locker and started unpacking everything. The locker next to you shut 'Great!' The tall green haired boy stood next to you trying to fiddle with his lock pretending not to notice you. You didn't care you just kept fixing your locker. "Hey?" he was looking at you now with his big green eyes. "ugh" you took out your ipod and put your music on. 'Of all people why did it have to be him!?' you closed your locker and shoved what books you needed into your bag. And started walking away. "HEY!" he put a hand on your shoulder and turned you around. He pulled one of your ear buds out. "Flippy I'm not in the mood for your sh*t okay?" you finally said. He looked at you like you had just stabbed him in his stomach. "B*tch you listen to me!" you started to tremble knowing that wasn't flippy any more. Flipqy tightened his grip on your shoulder and drew back his hand ready to slap you. He didn't take his eyes off of you not caring who watched or not. "Hey leave her alone flippy" Splendont caught his hand before it had descended to find its target. Splendont flung flipqy around to face him, "She said to leave her alone." You just stared in awe at what this masked boy was doing. Flipqy tried to bring his hand out of his grip but splendont tightened his grip on flipqys wrist. "Splendont stop!" Splendid ordered his brother. Splendont let go of flipqys hand and stormed off down the hall way pushing random people away from his path. "Splendont" you whispered under your breath. "What Wha? What happened?" flippy was laying on the ground trying to get over his latest "Head ache". "Are you okay my sweet?" splendid held out his hand for you to take but you ignored the his offer. "I can get up by myself and I'm not your sweet." you stood up and dusted yourself off. "You're pretty cute what grade are you in?" you turned around and looked at him. "I'm not cute and quit trying to butter me up." you shot him a glare before picking your books up and leaving. "Hey can I at least get your name?" running after you. "Its - now leave me alone."

~Lunch~

You sat outside in the shade of the stone arch watching the rain. You weren't hungry because you couldn't stop thinking of splendont. "Why'd you stand up to flippy? No one does, well besides me." You waited for a reply but none came you just sat there rewinding the events of this morning. "its just the first day and I already have drama." You blew your (h/l h/c) hair out of your eyes. "Why are you all alone out here?" you looked back at the green haired boy, flippy. "Why do you care?" you sighed and turned back to your rain watching. He sat next to you watching the rain too. "Just because I just came from the war last year and left you doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore." You had confessed your feelings to each other before he had left for the army. The part that made you mad was that he didn't tell you he was leaving. "Well you left without a word. I waited for you to at least give me a phone call or write but no." You looked down and started drawing circles onto the stone. " I know and I'm mad at myself also but you're the only one that kept me going in that horrid place." You couldn't help but have your cheeks flood with red. "Oh." was all that you were able to get out. "Well why did you almost slap me this morning?" he looked at you in alarm. "WHAT!? I almost slapped you!?" you looked up at him and saw confusion painted on his face. "Yeah do you remember that?" he shook his head really fast. "Stop you'll break your neck." "Well I'm sorry for that I don't remember anything from this morning." You nodded accepting his apology. "Did something happen over there that sorta messed you up like an injury?" he stared straight ahead as if he tried to remember what happened. He shivered at the thought. "I think before I left they diagnosed me with PTSD?" you looked at him and he was drawing circles on the stone now. "Post traumatic stress disorder? Wow that's really crazy and scary. I'm sorry." You scooted close to him and he put his arm around you. "At least I'm back and ill keep you safe. Ms._ Ms._!" "WHAT!?" you woke up and looking around and every one laughed. "Please try and stay awake in class." You looked around again and sighed. "It was just a dream." you whispered to yourself. You noticed that splendont was staring at you from across the room, he blushed a little knowing he was caught and looked forward like nothing happened.

**HAH ITS FINISHED! So I hope you guys like it and should I continue? I probably will just to pass the time. I don't know when ill post next but its when I have time so. BYE :D ~Ninja.**


End file.
